you're my type too
by czqy
Summary: au where Will works at Nico's local pharmacy / I could not come up with an actual title so I just took a line from the fic, sorry if it's bad lol
**A/N:** _*trigger warning: this fic mentions depressants and some of their side effects_

 **so windycarnage on tumblr drew a prompt and I thought it'd be fun to write. I had originally put this up on tumblr (a while ago) but wasn't sure if I should upload it here too, and I finally decided to do so today.**

* * *

Nico wasn't planning on spending a long time at the pharmacy. _In and out_ , he told himself. Public places made him anxious, but he wouldn't even have had to be here in the first place if therapy had worked. Nico knew he couldn't _control_ whether a form of treatment would work for him, but couldn't help feel at fault anyway. Hopefully the medicine would prove to be effective.

Nico made a beeline to the prescription counter and put his form on the desk, waiting for a pharmacist to collect it. Surely, not long after a girl who looked a little younger than Nico came over, read his prescription form and informed him it wouldn't be a long wait with a bright smile. Nico attempted to return the kind gesture but to no avail, it just wasn't really something he could do at will. After the girl walked away, Nico took a seat on the other side at the collection area and waited.

After the initial few minutes of studying his surroundings and creating backstories for the other customers, Nico brought out his phone and waited; again.

Finally, after what felt like an entire hour but was in actual fact only fifteen minutes, Nico heard his name being called. He then stood up and headed for the counter, debating whether the voice belonged to the pharmacist who took his form or not. From his experience it was always the same person but the sound was deeper, although still just as sweet. Perhaps the girl's voice varied at times.

Nico turned to face his pharmacist and was surprised to find a blond boy with blue eyes who looked about his age. _Oh no_ , Nico thought. It was as if the universe wanted Nico to stay out longer in public because now, he wanted to do anything but leave, even after collecting his meds. It was meant to be a quick errand. _Hand in form, collect medication, pay, leave._ But not only had the universe now presented a boy to him, it had presented a _cute_ boy to him; one with charming blue eyes. Blue eyes were always Nico's favourite, they calmed him and these pair of eyes were no exception. Nico was brought out of his daze when he found the pharmacist staring. He must've said something whilst Nico was taking him in.

"Yes?" Nico asked.

"Well, Nico di Angelo, first off, I'm Will Solace and I'll be helping you today. Secondly, I'm going to need you to answer the standard questions before we continue. What's your date of birth, address and home phone number?" Nico answered the questions and watched as his pharmacist, who now had a name, checked them up against the details on his form and nodded when they matched.

"So, we have here Abilify, Lamictal and Clonazepam. Is this your first time taking these medications?"

Nico nodded his head, afraid to speak, afraid Will was going to judge him but he received a supportive grin instead.

"There's a bunch of information about each of these medications on the back of their boxes, would you like me to give you a rundown of the info or would you prefer to read them at home?" Will scanned the boxes then looked up at Nico, waiting for a response.

Nico knew with certainty he would read the labels and warnings over and over again when he got the chance but felt glued to the spot, not wanting the leave the handsome stranger so he politely asked for a rundown.

"I'm sure your doctor has explained what each medication is for and how much you are to take at one time. You'll have to regularly visit your doctor to ensure you are taking the right amounts and if needed, you may need to complete a few blood tests. If you take too much Lamictal at the start of your treatment, it could increase your risk of a severe life-threatening skin rash. In most cases, it won't happen but I have to let you know anyway. With all three medications, there is an increased risk of suicidal thoughts. Your doctor will also be checking on that when you visit, but bring it up if it is concerning you." Will then listed side effects and mentioned certain symptoms where if he was experiencing them, Nico must stop using his medication and call his doctor immediately.

Will finally finished up with the rundown, and when he asked if Nico had any more questions he swore the blond boy was gleaming.

"Well, yeah, actually. Every time I've come here the person who took my prescription form was the person who handed me the medication. Why wasn't that the case today? I haven't been here a while, has it changed?" Nico had been curious since meeting Will and was relieved he would be able to get an explanation.

"My friend, uh, the one who took your form, she thought that you would be my type and gave you to me." Nico felt uncomfortable at the thought of being owned by someone but knew it wasn't meant literally. "Turns out she was right," Will continued as his cheeks turned red, "you're exactly my type. If you were into guys, that is."

Whilst flabbergasted, Nico silently thanked the universe for not only presenting him a cute boy, but for presenting him with a cute boy who also happened to _be into guys._

Will picked up on Nico's sudden change of reaction and spoke just as instantly. "Don't feel… obliged to answer that, sorry. It was unprofessional of me and your personal life is none of my business. If that concludes your questions for today, you can head to the checkout now."

Nico wasn't about to leave just yet though. Building up all the courage he had in his system, he somewhat stammered out a "well, I'd say you're my type too."

Will smirked. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

Nico took the tray with his medications and moved towards the checkouts, smiling to himself. At the end of the line, Nico turned his head, happened to catch Will's eye, and was given a wink. It made his smile grow even more. Perhaps it was a good thing he had stayed a little longer, and perhaps he would come back again to see the handsome pharmacist.

* * *

 **A/N:** **thanks for reading! if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review :)**

 **I had intended for this to be a one-shot, but if people like it or want me to continue it, I might.**


End file.
